


mark（Chinese translation）

by yuanqiyu



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 丞鬼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanqiyu/pseuds/yuanqiyu
Summary: 是车，慎入慎点





	mark（Chinese translation）

   范丞丞在王琳凯从椅背上仰头看他的那一刻心跳漏了一拍。  
   白的像牛奶一样的皮肤上突兀地出现一抹黑色，抢眼之余更是产生了反差感带来的诱惑。范丞丞笑着戳了戳王琳凯的chocker，指尖不知有意还是无意地滑过喉结。  
   “很好看。”范丞丞由衷地赞美。  
   “丞丞”，王琳凯叫着范丞丞的名字，在椅子上转了个身盯着他看。王琳凯刚画完眼妆，眼睛一眨不眨地与范丞丞对视。他乌黑的眸子里含着笑，眼角的红眼影配上仿妆伤口妖冶得让王琳凯嘴角扬起的弧度都不自觉地染上点勾引的意味。  
   王琳凯向范丞丞勾了勾手指，示意对方靠的近些。  
   “你喜欢我戴这个？”王琳凯摸了摸脖子，还有点不适应chocker的存在。  
   “喜欢。”范丞丞摸了摸王琳凯的头发，发现上面还藏了几枚小小的银色别针。王琳凯也伸手碰了一下，然后毫不留情地拍掉范丞丞的手。“行了，再碰头发就乱了。”  
   范丞丞有点委屈地收回手，看着自家打扮得精致诱人的恋人一蹦一跳地跑过去和别人勾肩搭背，毫不在意地尽情散发自己的魅力。  
   “对了，丞丞！”玩了没一会儿的王琳凯扭回头看向范丞丞，手还搭着朱正廷的肩。“你帮我把桌上那个纹身贴拿过来呗，我让正廷哥帮我贴一下。”  
   范丞丞瞥了一眼桌上，伸手拿过纹身贴攥在手里。“小鬼，你过来吧，我帮你。”  
   “哦，也行。”王琳凯点了点头，乖乖地走回来。  
   范丞丞拉住王琳凯的手，一言不发地将人拽着往里走。王琳凯一头雾水地跟在后面，踉跄了好几步在追上范丞丞的脚步。  
   “范丞丞……你带我来厕所？”  
   等王琳凯反应过来，他和范丞丞两个人已经进了一个厕所的隔间。范丞丞倒扣着王琳凯的手腕，把人按在隔板上低下头去亲吻。王琳凯剧烈地晃着身体挣扎，整个人不安分地扭动想要摆脱桎梏。范丞丞觉得此时的王琳凯像极了一只被主人强迫戴上颈环的野猫，努力地用爪子骚扰着想要获取自由，却不知道自己这副样子更能让人产生驯服欲。  
   范丞丞的舌头深入到王琳凯的口中，舌尖慢慢滑过牙床的软肉，然后贴着对方柔软灵活的舌头与其交缠。  
   “唔……”王琳凯被吻的喘不过气来，他白皙的脸上泛着红晕，口水不受控制地顺着嘴角流了下来。  
   “小鬼，小声一点。”终于将深吻结束的范丞丞抹了一把嘴角，笑着将手指放于唇间比了个噤声的姿势。  
   “范丞丞你他妈是不是疯了，过一会儿就要上台了你知不知道！”王琳凯拽着范丞丞的衣领，语气恶狠狠的，充满了咬牙切齿。  
   范丞丞满不在乎地将王琳凯的腰带解了开来，手顺着松垮垮地裤子摸了进去，有技巧性地隔着内裤挑逗着手下半硬着的性器。  
   敏感部位被人碰着的感觉并不好受，王琳凯的身体颤抖了几下，他想要阻止范丞丞越来越得寸进尺的手，但下半身却诚实地给了反应。  
   范丞丞轻轻笑了几声，像是在嘲笑王琳凯的口是心非。他强硬地把王琳凯的裤子扒了下来，然后双臂环着对方的腰，把人抱到马桶上。冰凉的马桶盖和温热的皮肤接触，王琳凯皱了下眉，抬起光溜溜的双腿想要踹范丞丞，却反而被对方先发制人地抓住了脚踝。  
   “小鬼，帮我把裤子解开来。”范丞丞挑了挑眉，说实话他现在心情并不好，占有欲在他心里蔓延发酵，使得他开口的语气也带上了命令的色彩。他用手顺着王琳凯的小腿一路摸到大腿，然后用指尖挑开内裤边缘将手探了进去。范丞丞的手指很长，五指摊平几乎已经覆盖了王琳凯半边的臀肉。他用力揉动着，手指间的动作既缓慢又色情。王琳凯几乎是被范丞丞腾空抱在空中，他的腰被对方单手搂着，臀部也一直被另一只手揉捏。这样的姿势使得王琳凯不得不将自己晃在半空中的双腿勾住范丞丞的腿，好让自己找到一个依靠。  
   “范丞丞！”王琳凯气鼓鼓地朝着范丞丞的脑袋拍了一巴掌，还扯了扯  
他肉肉的脸颊。“你还想让我帮你解裤子？！”  
   “捏的好疼。”范丞丞用脸蹭了蹭王琳凯，低头伏在恋人耳边撒着娇。“帮我解开嘛，小鬼哥哥。”  
   王琳凯被范丞丞得寸进尺的行为气的笑出声，面前这人偏偏就能做着与面部表情完全不搭的动作，一边卖着萌撒着娇，一边用手撩拨自己的身体。范丞丞这哪是粉丝口中的xxj啊，这分明是一只披着羊皮的狼。  
   范丞丞的手指已经伸进了王琳凯的小穴里熟练地进行扩张，感受到异物的穴肉紧紧地包裹住修长的手指。指尖的润滑剂被里面的温度化开，使得原本还干燥的肉穴变得湿润起来，手指抽出时还勾出一缕淫秽的透明液体。那个即将容入巨物的穴口一张一合着，像是贪吃的小嘴不满于食物的抽离。  
   王琳凯很想问问范丞丞为什么见面会还带润滑剂，但已经被进入过许多次的敏感身体产生的渴求在脑内占据了首位，他不得不把关注点放到恋人胯间隆起的那块。范丞丞似乎也压抑了很久，紧身的裤子把他勃起的性器勒得明显，鼓鼓囊囊地一块看得王琳凯心烦意乱。  
   范丞丞其实早想进入恋人的身体，但恶趣味作祟让他想要看着王琳凯用那双被人称赞过无数次的手亲自解开他的裤子，然后用那副勾人的性感模样求着他快点进去。  
   “行吧！我帮你解开！”王琳凯咬了咬牙，最后选择向幼稚的恋人妥协。他抽开范丞丞的腰带然后用力把裤子往下一拽，动作简单又粗鲁。范丞丞的那块份量真的不小，隔着薄薄的内裤就已经能感受到炙热的温度。王琳凯的脸上浮出不自然的红晕，他的手指一点点的将内裤往下移，从里面露出的性器无意间擦过搭在内裤边缘的手，羞得他赶紧将手收了回去。  
   范丞丞的喉结滚动着，眼里的欲望丝毫不掩饰地流露出来。他就像是一只披着羊皮的狼，平时温柔平和，但当进食时便会撕开那一层伪装，把落入陷阱的猎物变成他精心准备的美味。那只范丞丞的专属猎物便是王琳凯。  
   肉穴并不是第一次被范丞丞的性器进入，王琳凯皱着眉适应了一小会儿，也便开始享受起了这个过程。紧致温热的甬道用力含着滚热坚硬的巨物，媚肉紧紧地绞着不放，想要将体内来来回回抽插的性器的形状仔仔细细地用身体记忆下来。因为悬在半空中，王琳凯不得不将范丞丞抱得更紧了些，下面也更用力的吸着好来缓解腾空带来的恐惧感。  
   范丞丞的腰被两条白花花的细腿勾着，这个姿势使得王琳凯体内的巨物能更深入地进入自己的身体，用力地碾压着里面的敏感点。快感替代最初的疼痛蔓延于身体的每一寸，舒爽的感觉冲击着感官。王琳凯的脚背紧绷成一条弧线，脚趾爽得蜷缩在了一起。  
   王琳凯紧抿着嘴努力抑制着自己，想要开口发出的呻吟都被转为了小声的呜咽。他白皙的皮肤上染上了情欲的粉色，喉结在脖颈间不停滑动着，黑色的chocker被折腾得偏离了原来的角度，使得皮肤上留下一抹浅浅的红痕。他的眼睛里浮出一层水雾，乌黑的眼睛被生理性眼泪点缀得更加动人，被汗水晕开了些的眼妆让眼角的春意都荡漾了开来。  
   王琳凯的身体随着范丞丞的抽插而晃动，耳朵上的银色坠饰在空中小弧度地舞动，闪亮亮的吸引了范丞丞的注意。“你耳朵怎么这么红？发炎了吗？”  
   “没…有…”王琳凯勉强从牙缝里蹦出两个字来。  
   “我帮你消消炎。”范丞丞不由分说地凑近那红的要滴血的耳垂，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔舐。王琳凯也没力气去管范丞丞那点小心思，只能趴在对方身上小声呻吟着。  
   王琳凯已经高潮过了一次，白色的液体有些不小心落在范丞丞的身上。王琳凯脸羞得通红，他用力将腿勾得更紧了些，体内的性器正好擦过肉穴的敏感之处。王琳凯没忍住叫了出来，原本清朗的少年音此时却变了调，拉长的尾音里充满了媚意。  
   “范丞丞……你快点……”  
   范丞丞吻了吻王琳凯泛着水光的唇，双手扣着少年柔软的腰肢加快了抽动的频率。王琳凯的穴口被磨的红肿起来，刺痛过后带来的一波接一波的快感紧促的让他无暇再去思考什么。他的大脑一片空白，只能任由着性爱的欢愉侵入自己的神经。  
   “别射……里面……”体内的性器又胀大了一点，王琳凯估摸着对方差不多要高潮了，勉强拉回点神志做出警告。  
   “我知道。”

 

   享受过高潮后的范丞丞把两个人的衣服都理了理，王琳凯坐在马桶盖上，无力地任由面前这个罪魁祸首折腾。  
   “要我帮你把纹身贴贴上吗？”范丞丞像是突然想起了王琳凯呼喊自己的最初目的是什么，他从口袋里拿出纹身贴夹在指尖向王琳凯晃了晃。  
   王琳凯给了范丞丞一个白眼，“贴上。”  
   范丞丞应了一声，先是低头在王琳凯的耳后落下一吻，然后撕开纹身贴贴了上去。他用指尖点了点那块黑色的花纹，嘴角露出一抹得意的笑。  
   “标记成功！”  
     
     
     
     
     
  


End file.
